


Calypso and Leo

by darumasama



Series: Pokemon AU [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Double Battle, Illusions, M/M, Psychic Bond, elite eight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: Round Two of the Elite Eight: Leo and Calypso
Relationships: Calypso/Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Pokemon AU [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823215
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Calypso and Leo

**Author's Note:**

> Lol, this is a bit long, but that is because there is an actually pokemon battle in this. I hope you enjoy it :)

Nico glanced back at Will as they entered the next arena to battle Calypso and Leo. It was no surprise that Will’s pokemon were strong, but he never imagined any of them being strong enough to take down two pokemon at once. He didn’t even know if his own pokemon could do such thing. Then there was Will’s extensive knowledge of pokemon that came from being a pokemon nurse. Will never ceased to amaze him. Blue eyes caught brown, a blinding smile forming on Will’s face made Nico blush and look away embarrassed at being caught staring. He could hear the soft chuckle from Will still behind him, his blush growing.

“Well, well,” Leo grinned from the other side of the arena, arms thrown casually behind his head. “Look what the cat dragged in? Ready to lose to the amazing Calypso and Leo pair?”

Nico rolled his eyes and scoffed. “You wish.”

“You have chosen a good partner Nico.” Calypso said, her braided caramel hair blowing in the wind. Dark eyes looked to Will, a mysterious power seemed to radiate from them as the two stared at each other. Nico glanced over to Will to see blue eyes flash briefly with a serious expression appearing just as briefly before morphing into his trademark smile.

“Thank you,” Will grinned brightly. “But I am not as good as Nico is.” Nico blushed as he crossed his arms and looked away from Will earning him a chuckle.

Calypso’s eyes narrowed, “We’ll see.” She smirked as she pulled out her pokeball, “Go, Odysseus.” A Grimmsnarl appeared, but there was something off about it that Nico just couldn’t pinpoint. A chuckle from next him made him look towards Will, a playfulness in those blue eyes.

“Let’s get things heated up!” Leo shouted, “Go Festus!” Nico let out a sigh as Leo’s Charizard appeared. It was because of this Charizard and his stupid trainer that he hated flying. ‘Don’t worry worry,’ Leo had said. ‘my new Charizard hot air balloon will work fine’ he had said. Those were both lies.

“Wow!” Will exclaimed. “The light coloring of your Charizard makes him look almost gold. If I didn’t know any better I would say that he was poorly taken care of, but I can tell he is getting all the proper nutrients by how sharp his claws are.” Now it was Nico’s turn to chuckle, because leave it to Will to comment on everyone’s pokemon like the true nerd he was. His eyes glance back to Calypso’s Grimmsnarl, still an unsettling feeling coming from it, and wondered why Will only chuckled when she called him out.

“Thanks, friend.” Leo beamed. “Festus here is special because I raised him since he was an egg. He’s been my best bud forever, right Festus?” Festus roared loudly in agreement with his trainer. Nico glanced between the two pokemon in front of him as he debated the best strategy. Grimmsnarl was a Fairy/Dark type while Charizard was Fire/Flying. His Mimikyu was the obvious choice since she knew Thunderbolt to take care of Charizard. And while Grimmsnarl was a Fairy/Dark type, he was still going to be weak to Fairy type moves like him Mimikyu’s Play Rough.

“Go Mimikyu,” Nico said as his Mimikyu came out of his shadow like she always did. While his other pokemon were in their pokeballs during this journey, Mimikyu would always be his friendly shadow.

“Awww Mimikyu is so cute,” Will squealed. Nico chuckled softly to himself because he just couldn’t understand Will’s odd obsession with Mimikyu’s cuteness. 

“Go, Gardevoir!” Will finally called after getting over Mimikyu being summoned. Nico watched Will’s eyes yet again flash briefly in time with his Gardevoir. Gardevoir’s eyes were narrowed towards Grimmsnarl as it took a rigid defensive stance. 

“Let the battle begin!” The referee shouted. Not even a second after, Grimmsnarl roared, the arena around them disappeared and now they were floating in the sky on little clouds. Nico’s eyes widened at he looked at the height they were at as he started to panic. He knew rationally this couldn’t be real since you couldn’t stand on clouds, but looking down at the world below him looked so real. He was used to illusions from dealing with ghost pokemon, this one should be no different, but he just couldn’t shake the feeling. A warmth spread through him as a hand slipped into his, a familiar song being hummed. He closed his eyes and let the melody and warmth flow through him.

“Gardevoir, Mimikyu” Will whispered. “Clear Zoroark’s Illusions with Psychic.” Nico’s eyes shot open as he stared at the normal arena, where Grimmsnarl used to be a Zoroark now stood. How had he not see through the illusion?

“Such a dirty little trick trying to use our fears against us and our pokemon,” Will said with a bright smile, but Nico could tell he was shaken. The way his stance was rigid, the slight tremble of his body and the tightened squeeze to Nico’s hand.

Calypso just smiled with a shrug, “Not my fault that Odysseus’ illusions are so powerful that they didn’t just effect your pokemon.”

Will laughed, “Yes, quite powerful indeed. I would have fallen for it, but my friend Lou Ellen also has a powerful Zoroark as well so I know when things are illusions.”

“Sorry you’re illusions didn’t work babe.” Leo said with a soft smile towards Calypso before he broke into a large grin. “Guess we gotta use brute strength! Festus! Use Steel Wing on Gardevoir and Mimikyu.” That snapped Nico out of his semi-panicked state. He hadn’t accounted for Charizard to know a Steel type move to use against Mimikyu.

“Mimikyu!” Nico shouted. “Disappear into the shadows!”

“Odysseus, Flamethrower.” Calypso said softly, eyes closed. “Keep the arena bright around Mimikyu so she can’t escape.” Nico watched in horror as Mimikyu was stuck between Zoroark’s Flamethrower and a charging Charizard’s Steel Wings.

Will’s hand squeezed his, “Gardevoir, Moonblast Zoroark!” Gardevoir quickly summoned an orb of pink energy in front of its hands, the moon glowing brightly above, and throws it at Zoroark. This caused Zoroark to stop using Flamethrower which allowed Mimikyu to disappear into the shadows. 

“Zoroark, dodge and use Mega Punch.” Calypso commanded. 

While Gardevoir was fast, Zoroark was faster and quickly dodged around the orb before charging at Gardevoir and punching him into Charizard’s Steel Wing attack. Gardevoir let out a cry of pain as he fell down, but weakly got back up.

“Gardevoir!” Will shouted, a pained gasp escaping his lips. “Use Life Dew!” Gardevoir closed his eyes as he started to glow.

“Festus Steel Wing!” Leo orders. “Don’t let Gardevoir restore his energy!” Charizard roared in the sky as his wings glowed silver ready to to attack.

“Odysseus, Sludge Bomb!” 

“Mimikyu!” Nico shouted. “Hurry and protect Gardevoir by using your Thunderbolt to take Charizard out of the sky!” Mimikyu popped out of the shadows in front of Gardevoir surrounded by electricity as she unleashed Thunderbolt. Sparks of electricity flooded the arena before hitting Charizard directly and knocking him out of the sky just as brown globs of sludge hit Mimikyu. Mimikyu cried out in pain, as she tried to get out of the globs of brown sludge.

“Finish this Odysseus,” Calypso said with a smile. “Continue using Sludge Bomb.” Just as Zoroark was getting ready to use another Sludge bomb, Gardevoir cried out as he scattered a mysterious water around that restored his and Mimikyu’s strength as well as got rid of the sludge holding Mimikyu down. With some of their strength restored, they were both able to dodge out of the way of Zoroark’s attack. Charizard recovered a bit from his fall and let out a loud angry roar.

“Festus, Steel Wing!”

“Odysseus, Sludge Bomb!”

“Gardevoir, Moonblast!”

“Mimikyu, Thunderbolt!”

The four pokemon continued to dodge around each others attacks, but it was clear that they were all getting to their limits. Nico could hear Will’s heavy breathing and looked over to see him surrounded in a purple aura, covered in sweat as if he was the one battling. 

Will closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Gardevoir, use Heal Pulse on Mimikyu. Give her the strength to take down Charizard” Gardevoir put his hands together, a light pink ball of energy appears in front of him. He then opened his arms, the orb breaking apart into multiple light pink sparkles as it releases waves of light pink energy with light pink sparkles in it. Nico recognized it well from when all of Will’s pokemon had used it on their trainer to save him.

“Mimikyu! Take down Charizard with your Thunderbolt!” He ordered. Mimikyu let out a cry as she released a powerful wave of electricity upon Charizard. Charizard let out a pained roar as he collapsed to the ground.

“Festus!” Leo screamed sighed as he returned Charizard to his pokeball. “Guess it is up to you, babe." While Gardevoir was distracted using Healing Pulse on Mimikyu, Zoroark had landed his Sludge Bomb attack on Gardevoir. Both Will and Gardevoir let out a cry of pain as both collapsed to their knees. 

“Will!” Nico shouted as he crouched down next to the boy, worried. 

“Finish it,” Will panted, sweat dripping off of him. Nico wanted to take care of Will, but he couldn’t do that if they were still in the middle of a battle. So he stood back up, “Mimikyu, Play Rough!” Mimikyu jumped towards Zoroark and clocked itself with a thick, white smoke surrounded by stars. She then hit Zoroark multiple times with a stick she summoned. Once the smoke cleared, Zoroark is passed out on the ground. 

“Both Charizard and Zoroark are unable to battle,” The referee announced. “Nico and Will are the winner. Nico was about to help Will up, but Will just ran into arena to Gardevoir. He crouched down next to his pokemon and put a hand on his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry Gardevoir.” Will apologized. “Are you okay?” Gardevoir nodded as Will wrapped his arms around his pokemon. “You were so amazing. I am so sorry you got hurt.” He pulled back, tears in his eyes as he pulled out medicine from his backpack. “I’ll have you patched up in no time.”

Gardevoir smiled as he tried to wipe his trainer’s tears away which only made Will laugh. “I’m okay, I promise. I don’t know what happened.”

Nico let out a sigh as he walked over to Will. He knew exactly what happened. When someone had a strong psychic connection with their pokemon, they can feel their pokemon’s pain. Both Calypso and him were used it since they were constantly in pokemon battles, but Will wasn’t. Will rarely battled so it would makes sense that he wasn’t used to the pain or when to cut off the connection.

“You should rest Will,” Nico suggested.

“Rest?” Will asked curiously. “We still have three more battles.”

“Nico is right,” Calypso said. “While you have a powerful connection to your pokemon, it is clear you don’t use them in battle often. That can be quite straining on you if you don’t rest.”

“I would listen to Cali if I were you,” Leo laughed. “She tends to know about these thing. There is a waiting room between each arena, if you want to rest up there. We can let Piper and Jason know that you need some time.”

“I’m fine,” Will said as he stood up with Gardevoir, only to sway a bit. Gardevoir held Will’s shoulders as Will put a hand to his head.

“Come on, Sunshine.” Nico said with a soft smile as he took Will’s hand. “Just a quick nap.”

Will nodded with a groan of pain, his eyes fluttering closed for a moment. Nico couldn’t help but sigh as he and Gardevoir helped navigate Will to the small waiting room sofa. Will was out like a light the moment he laid down. Mimikyu appeared out of Nico’s shadow and snuggled her way into Will’s arms as if she was a stuffed animal.

Nico just let out a tired sigh as he collapsed in the chair next to the sofa. He watched Gardevoir sit on the arm of the sofa above Will’s head and place a gentle hand on his golden curls. A soft glow surrounded the trainer and pokemon for a bit before disappearing.

“He’ll be fine, just needs rest.” Nico said to Gardevoir. Gardevoir nodded as he closed his eyes, not moving from his spot next to his trainer. Nico smiled at the sight of Gardevoir watching over Will and Will cuddled up with Mimikyu. He knew that the battles were only going to get harder from here and hoped Will would be okay. Then again, they might just take naps in between since it didn’t sound like such a bad idea. With one final look at Will adorably passed out on the sofa, he closed his eyes to fall asleep as well with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Next will be Jason and Piper.  
> Also, while I am only using one pokemon each, I did make an entire team for each of the seven plus Calypso. I just didn't have it in me to have the battles be that long. Now I understand why in the pokemon series they rarely use all six pokemon and take multiple episodes sometimes to complete a battle. x.x so much work lol
> 
> Oh, and I had Calypso name her Zoroark Odysseus because I love the Odyssey and so it wouldn't give away that Zoroark wasn't a Grimmsnarl. :) 
> 
> Let me know what you think :)


End file.
